The Servant of the Knight
by Selene08
Summary: The story of a young Integra Helling from when she was twelve to when she is twentytwo and a wealthy noblewoman. The story of how she met Alucard and her father's death. Bonds will be made, trusts will be issued, and above all else a friendship will form.


_Bonjour everyone! I hope you enjoy this story, its my first puplished fanfiction and I hope you please read and review. Also please note that the chapters are within each chapter. Sorry if that's confusing but I'm still getting the hang of this site so bear with me folks. Anyways enjoy! Blessed be - Selene08_

_

* * *

_

_Stay low_

_Soft, dark, and dreamless_

_Far beneath my nightmares and loneliness_

_I hate me_

_For breathing without you_

_I don't want to feel anymore for you_

_­_- From "Like You" by Evanescence

Prologue:

**Death Bed**

Sir Arthur Hellsing, the once strong and fierce Head of the Hellsing Organization was now laying on his death bed in complete and total illness. His once powerfully built body had grown weak with age and disease. His broad shoulders slumped his once platinum blond hair had turned to mere gray wisps but his eyes. Those sharp, intelligent, fiery electric blue eyes still held their old spark in them. Even if his body was going and he was soon to pass, nothing and no one could ever take that spark out of him.

Around him were two body guards at the door that had accompanied his brother Richard. Richard Hellsing was the exact opposite of his brother. With his slim body and old-aging aristocratic face he wore his chocolate handlebar mustache neatly trimmed. And his slight chocolate brown wavy hair in prim condition. Even Arthur still viewed his brother as a pompous but still capable man in his neatly pressed blue suit and tie and a perfectly crisp dress shirt. _Not a hair out of place, same old Richard…I shall miss him dearly;_ thought Arthur as he looked at his brother.

Next to his brother, standing at the foot of his bed and a good distance away from Richard was Walter C. Dornez his fifty-nine year old butler. He remembered the first day he had every met Walter. Standing in his large and spacious office looking like a kid right off the street in his ragged clothes with his one ragged bag. He had a cigarette in his mouth and his fourteen-year old face was young and handsome underneath the dirt and the grime but his eyes looked as hard as ice. Eyes that had seen and done many things. Dressed as he always was in his grey slacks, polished boots, black vest, and a crisp white dress shirt, and a black tie with white gloves; Walter was still the same fourteen year old kid he met forty-five years ago. His black hair had grown out and was tied back in a small pony-tail.

"Integra? Where is my little Integra?" he asked and from next to his bed a small figure approached and took his outstretched hand.

"I'm here father." Came the soft English voice of Integra Fairbrook Wingate's Hellsing was a young girl of no more than twelve years old. She resembled her father somewhat with her shoulder length platinum hair and her father's piercing ice blue eyes. But her features were feminine and resembled the beauty her mother had been, she had a small almost runty look about her but she would one day look strong and healthy by all accounts. She held herself with a sad demeanor nowadays as her father's days became numbered. He pressed his hand to her cheek and she held it to him and rubbed against it. Tears splashed down onto her crisp white dress shirt and finally falling down on her long blue skirt. She wore round glasses and blue slippers as well.

"Integra before I go I want to first tell you how much I love you my little angel." And she nodded.

"I love you to father." And she drew close to him and wiped the saliva from his mouth with a handkerchief.

"And now Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing." He said pronouncing her fully fledged name; she straightened up and willed herself not to cry. "I now name you the next head of the Hellsing Family. You will carry on the Organization and my work. Bearing the family name is a heavy burden but I am sure with guidance and with much support and love you will bear it well. And in so doing you will bear all it entitles for this family has hunted down vampires for many a century and has been an important member in the Queen's Conventions and such along with the Knights of the Round Table. I now leave you with this responsibility in confidence." He said and she was surprised to hear how strong he sounded. He didn't wheeze and he was now sitting up with all of his impressive strength and power he could muster. He turned to Richard. "My brother."

"I am here, older brother."

"Guide my daughter and show her love and support through this. Take good care of her for me."

"It will be my honor, you have my word." Said Richard giving him a small smile and then Arthur turned to Walter.

"Walter, my friend, come closer. Do not stand so far away." And Walter did indeed come closer. To the other side of the bed next to Integra. Arthur suspected he couldn't stand to be near Richard for his dislike of his was great and the feeling was mutual between Richard and him.

"Yes Sir Arthur?" he asked him, tears welling up in his eyes.

"How I will miss you my old friend. Do you remember the day you showed up at the house?"

"I remember it fondly." Replied Walter trying his best to keep his voice steady. "You became like a father to me, sir."

"And you a son to Me." replied Arthur smiling, "And a son I couldn't have ever been more prouder of."

"Thank you, sir." He replied and a tear splashed down.

"And now Walter, my son, I ask of you now to guide my daughter. To teach her and to show her support and to protect her with your very life if the situation arrives."

"I promise I will do everything in my power to make sure Ms. Integra has the finest up bringing there is. You have my word and a life-time promise on that."

"Thank you Walter, goodbye my son."

"Good bye…father." Said Walter as the tears splashed down onto his cheeks. "I shall miss you."

"And I you." He turned to Integra, his strength leaving him, "And now Integra it is time for your blessing…come closer." And he whispered words to her for only her ears to hear. While whispering secrets for only her to hear. She nodded many a time and when he pulled back he said. "Now Integra before I go, let me see you smile." She wiped away her tears and presented him with the biggest smile ever. He sighed in content as he lay down and closed his eyes. "I love you…my daughter, my love…my little…" and using his last breath she gripped his hand as he struggled for his last word. And the last word he ever spoke again was:

"…Integra…" trailing off his eyes did not slid close; no they lay open and unseeing. Ice blues that held no more life to them, the spirit in them was gone. But even as Integra, Walter, and Richard looked into them for a final moment even Richard could still see the old spark in them. Walter stepped forward and caressed his brow before he closed his eyes respectfully and pulled the white sheet up and over him. Somewhere, someone had stopped the clocks in the room. Integra assumed silently it must have been one of the guards but she looked up and saw her uncle striding out brusquely like a business man with his guards before the clocks had even stopped.

She sobbed uncontrollably and with only Walter to comfort her, she was wrapped in his arms and let herself break down. Sobbing uncontrollably he held her to him and let her have her cry. The rain came crashing down outside. Even the Earth seemed to want to show Arthur off properly. Sending the rain down to wash away all the pain and sadness from her small and frail body. Something died inside her that day.

But something was also born.

Stirring inside her like a cobra ready to strike at any moment was a newfound courage. She was now the Head of the Hellsing family, such power, such glory it was all to much. But as she was held in her crying fit by Walter she didn't think of that. No, she thought of her father and his final blessings, his secret he had given her and to her alone, and she thought of his final word. It had been of her's. With his voice still ringing in her mind and in the stagnate air of death they could still hear it:

_"Integra…" _

_You belong to me, my snow white queen_

_There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over_

_Soon I know you'll see, you're just like me_

_Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you_

- From "Snow White Queen" by Evanescence

Chapter 1:

**The Basement**

Richard Hellsing sat behind his late brother's desk. An expensive cigarette was in his mouth and he was puffing away on it almost violently. His usually neat and prim manner was now in a state of disarray. A bottle of expensive scotch lay open and half the bottle was already gone. Refilling his glass and taking a sip he turned to the nine men before him. All body guards and his personal advisors.

"Alright give me the report already." He said his words only just a tiny bit slurred and a man with salt and pepper hair and spectacles stepped forward in a grey silk suit.

"We've searched the premise and we haven't been able to find her at all." And he slammed his glass down, the caramel liquor sloshed and split onto the desk but he paid no mind to it.

"Dammit! Why haven't you found her already?" he demanded angrily. His anger was nothing compared to the fury of his late brother's. More like a whining child than anything else. For you see, it had been just three days after the funeral and the week before Integra's inauguration ceremony and Richard had taken over. The slimy usurper had ordered Integra to be captured and silenced quietly by his henchmen but before they could get a chance they soon realized Integra wouldn't go down that easily.

She had currently smashed their groins and shins to tatters with her small and spindly legs. With a determined and tearful expression she had run from them as far and as fast as her legs would carry her. And now Richard was looking for her.

"Though there is one place we haven't searched." Said one of them trying to make amends, "The basements."

"Yes, but they have been sealed off for years." Remarked the one in the grey suit.

"Yes but she would be just the type of little vermin to go out and hide in such a filthy place." Remarked a sneering Richard as he downed his glass. "For too long have I waited for this position and that idiot brother of mine pawns it off to that brat! I refuse to let that little bitch take my position, the position that is rightfully mine. It should've been mine from the start!" he cried angrily as he stood and crushed his cigar in the ashtray.

"It will be exceedingly harder when Walter returns tomorrow from South America. He will undoubtedly make sure that Integra gets this position. An act in which I cannot allow." He continued as he downed his drink in one gulp.

"What are our orders now sir?" asked one of the henchmen.

"We will searched the area and split up in pairs. Two of you come with me." he glared at them, "I want her found by sunrise. Failure is not tolerated and your orders are to shoot her on sight when you see the little bitch." And he took out a small pistol from his pocket. "Let's go." And as they gradually filed out one by one in pairs Richard was giving out orders to them before they left.

"Goddamn you." She said, Integra Hellsing was now sitting on her hands and knees looking up from the ventilation systems and down on her uncle and his henchmen. "Goddamn you to hell you usurping bastard." She muttered as tears overwhelmed her. _I don't want to die! _She thought angrily as she slowly let the tears consume her.

As if by magic an image of her father broke through her cloudy mind and was like a ray of sunlight in her dark world. She thought of his face and his smile and how he was such a strong and powerful man. Courage seized her and she brushed away the tears angrily and steadied herself. Integra Hellsing refused point blank to be killed by the likes of her slimy uncle. She was the rightful Head of the Family, not him. Integra would not be defeated and she certainly would not be brought down by anyone, much less her jerkoff uncle Richard. But at the moment she was at lost for what to do. She knew she couldn't do it on her own and she didn't have the strength to fight him off herself. _What I need is a knight, _she thought almost comically. Pondering what to do it came to her. Her father's last words, his last secret revealed at last for her ear alone came flooding back to her.

_If you are ever in a desperate situation. When all is lost and you have nowhere else to turn, a true crisis. To the point when your life is in grave danger. Go down to the basement, down into the dungeons and there you will find Hellsing's greatest weapon at your command. And at your command alone. _

His words filled her with courage and she let out a determined huff. Squaring her shoulders and setting her expression to determined mode she headed down through the ventilation system and down to the dungeons.

_I will not be defeated by the likes of him! _Was the only thought that coursed through her head as she charged onward.

A small soldier charging into battle.

XxX

With a hard hit of her foot the panel of the vent shot out of the system and clattered nosily onto the cold damp stone floor of the dungeons. She turned her body and climbed down. Dangling for a moment by her arms she dropped and landed on bended knees. Straightening up and brushing off her skirt and straightening her glasses she looked around her. It was cold and damp and she shivered not out of cold but more for the creepiness of the darkness but what freaked her out more was not the chill that it sent down her spine or how it raised the hair on her head.

It was how comfortable she felt.

The sense of wanting to run and hide and cringe in fright was there in the back of her mind. Her conscious and her subconscious told her this place was the home to evil far beyond her comprehension. But still the feeling of safety and security washed over her. Calming waves sent to her mind and she began to relax and become ill at ease. The darkness seemed to act as a comforting blanket she wanted to snuggle into. But it still felt unnatural, unreal darkness. Looking around her for signs of her uncle she pressed onward upon seeing none.

As she was swallowed up by the darkness she closed her eyes and she could feel a pair of eyes watching her. Turning around she saw nothing but darkness. Shrugging it off she turned around and she could have sworn she heard a small chuckle.

Walking up and through the darkness Integra found the oh so painfully obvious doorway to her salvation. A large oak door that had no boards or chains or even a caution tape on it was covered in a crimson fluid. The fluid was shaped into a pentacle with many occult runes on it which she could not read and she figured many of them must have been in Latin. But something felt wrong about the door. _Its evil, _thought Integra. She was a good distance away from it, being to small to see it fully up close. And she suddenly felt a chill run down her spine and then a voice just as chilly spoke.

"Found you!" and she spun around with wide eyes to look at her uncle and his henchmen.

"Uncle!" she said surprised.

"Why so surprised Integra? Did you honestly think I wouldn't find you?" and then he aimed at her with his gun. She could hear the click of the safety going off. And as her uncle went off into his monologue a voice filled her head. The deep voice of a man.

_I know you don't want to die. _She froze at the voice. Something was different about it. It was a matter of fact to the point voice but it was also comforting and agitated at the same time.

_Who are you?_

_I have many names._ And she then looked up at her uncle question in her eyes. _But answer me this little one, do you want to die?_

"Uncle why are you doing this?" she asked trying to buy more time, seeing as he was done.

_You didn't answer me. Do you want to die? _Asked the voice again but she ignored it. Frozen in fear of the gun

"Because you little bitch Hellsing should have been mine! I wanted it since the beginning but it went to my idiot brother."

"Don't talk about my father like that! He was twice the man you'll ever be!" a shot rang through the air and she fell back. Slightly slumped by the door. The bullet had been meant to graze her on her shoulder and did just so. Her blood became a large stain on her arm and

"Shut up you little bitch!"

_Answer me girl! Do you want to die?! _Bellowed the voice in her head.

"No!" she shouted back to both her uncle and to the voice. The voice let out a low chuckle that was both sadistic and relieved.

_Open the door. _Reaching out behind her she opened the door and three more shots were left off.

"Get back her you little bitch!" Called Richard after her, not bothering to walk fast. Instead in his cruel and sick way, he walked slowly. Savoring the final moment when he would be rid of that horrid little pest for a niece.

Integra stumbled down the stairs. Doing a full somersault until she crashed into the hard cold wall. The dungeon was completely dark but her uncle's henchmen's lanterns lit the path slightly. This darkness both frightened her and comforted her as it did before. Like the cool touch of a comforting blanket. And at the same time, like the gruesome and horrifying truth it really was. Her hand moved to shift her weight.

And that's when she saw _him. _

Or rather was it a she? Integra looked at the husk for a corpse in a black straight jacket. Their were many chains that bound it to the wall. And the smell of death filled Integra's nostrils and she wrinkled her nose in disdain as she looked upon the corpse. It's below hip-length silver tresses were like wisps of smoke about its face. It was both frightening and disheartening.

"This is the weapon father left me?" she said panicking touching its face. "This is supposed to be my savoir? My night in shining armor?"

_I am neither. _She jumped in surprised.

"Oh my God!" she said scuttling away as the voice flooded her head again.

_Not quite…_and a dark and sadistic laugh filled her mind, _I am your worst nightmare. _

"Time to die." And Integra saw her uncle point the pistol straight at her forehead. Her eyes widened in fear but she refused to back down. "And with your death the Hellsing Organization shall now be mine!"

"This is exactly why father handed it over to me!" she pleaded, "To save his brother from becoming this monster! He knew this would happen if he put you in power. So now uncle what you-" he cut her off with a slap to the face. An angry red mark was there and she fell back upon the floor. Another shot was fired off and she rolled as she barely got away just in the nick of time. And nick was right for it had cut into her neck where her shoulder connected just slightly. Enough for it to become a staining wound on her white dress shirt that was now stained with blood, sweat, and filth. The crimson fluid pooled onto the floor and she became woozy.

"Shut up! Don't think I'm above killing a little girl you dumb little bitch!" he shouted at her and then before he could fire off the final shot. Screams of terror filled the room. "What in the blazes…?" he said before jumping back and shrieking like a banshee in fear. "My God! What the bloody hell is that?!" he roared and Integra turned and saw it.

The creature had twisted its limps so it was pulling its arms almost out of its sockets to reach the pool of blood.

Integra's blood.

Lapping it up greedily with a long and ugly tongue. Disgusting slurping sounds could be hear but Integra remained still next to the creature. Shots were fired off at the creature but he merely let them hit him as he lapped up the blood. When the last drop was gone he gave a sigh of content before snapping his head up to look at him.

A pair of fiery blood red eyes loomed out at them. They all cringed in fright and their expressions were set to horrified. Integra instinctively put a hand up to her face as she tried to move away from the creature. But her legs failed her. The creature gave them an insane grin, revealing not just a pair, but a whole mouthful of razor sharp canines and teeth.

Vampire canines.

Laughing his head off he began to pull at his restraints. Shouts of terror and fury rang with the sound of bullets but his laughter only increase. Until in finally one rapturous moment of glory. He was free. The chains shattered around the place and they swung out madly around Integra and the creature. Bits of debris flew everywhere and Integra watched with terror and awe at the creature.

"Shoot him!" command Richard but before they could even let out a shot the creature was gone. In a furry he had the first on by his head and his shoulder. His arms having all ready been ripped off. The creature proceeded to dip his head down gracefully but with much force intended and ripped out his throat. Screams of absolute horror filled them all as crimson fluid began to pour into the creature's mouth. He drunk greedily and moved onto the next one.

Ripping off arms and drinking from there. Heads and legs went to, whatever caused the most pain he inflicted it all. Laughing madly he taunted them each before they died.

"Is that all you can do?" he scoffed, "Pathetic human!" he then gripped him by the front of his shirt and the creature proceeded to bit harshly into his neck. Sucking his dry. Moving onto the next.

"Run, run, run, as fast as you can!" he laughed as he ripped the legs of another and drank, the blood was sickly as it flowed into his mouth, "Oh wait! You can't, can you?" he laughed. He moved with the grace of a swan through them all. The ugliness of the most sadistic and sick killer was about him. And when it was all over in mere minutes he stood, draining the last one before casting the body aside. Then he turned to Richard.

The old primed man was shaking and before the creature could make a move he fainted with a thundering crash to the floor.

"Pathetic human." Said the creature as he turned around the face Integra. Frozen in horror as she watched the creature walk over to her. But her determination to live came back to her. The spark of her father's strength and courage in her eyes she picked up a discarded pistol and aimed at Alucard. Her hands trembling furiously he merely laughed at her.

"D-d-don't come any closer!" she warned, her glasses going lopsided from her shaking. "Or I'll shoot!" he laughed once more.

"Do you honestly think mere bullets can kill me? Well do you?" he said as he was before her in a flash. Squatting down before her. His insane grin in place. She didn't know what to say, she was speechless. "So you're the one who dared to disturb my slumber, are you not?" he asked her.

"I am, so what of it?" she said mustering all the courage she could. "I am the master of this house. I may go and do whatever I please!" and with a smack to the wall he pinned her against it with his body weight. One hand on her side. The other loose at his side in a ready for attack limp.

"Master of this house?!" he scoffed, his face inches from her's. "There is only one true master of this house. And you expect me to believe a child such as yourself is it?!" he bellowed, she could feel his rage but instead of cringing. She got right back in his face and shouted as loud as she could.

"My father Arthur Hellsing left me as the Head of the Hellsing Family! And I Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing am the head of the Hellsing Family and all that it entitles!" she shouted at him and he looked taken back for a moment. "I am the master of this house and I will go and do whatever I please. And I will command your respect, goddammit! I am not afraid of you!" she said glaring at him and then he saw it. The fierceness of her demeanor. The anger in her heart and the purity of her soul mixed in with the spark of her electric blue eyes as they glared at them in narrowed slits. He saw her father in her and he saw that she commanded the same spark as he had in his day.

Doing the unexpected his laughed and leaned forward making her blush from uncomfortably in the closeness. But more for how the mixed emotion came back. The feelings of security and the feelings of terror. "You truly are your father's daughter." he said, his voice in a seductive purr, "You make my blood boil, I suppose there's only one way to go now." Closing her eyes and expecting the utter most worst as she waited for swift death. When she opened her eyes slightly what she saw shocked her.

He had pushed back from the wall and was now on bended knee before her. His arms hanging loose at his sides and his head down in a submissive position. His long silver tresses fell forward and all around him and then he spoke. His voice was respective in its deep tone. The sadism was gone and all that was left was pure submissive respect.

"What is your bidding…my master."

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me_

_Still can't find what keeps me here (Oohh, ohh oh ohh oh)_

_When all this time I've been so hollow.. Inside_

_(Beep - beep - beep)_

_I know your still there,_

_Watching me, wanting me,_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Fearing you, loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down_

-From "Haunted" by Evanescence

Chapter 2:

**Alucard**

It had been three days since Integra's encounter with the notorious vampire. Looking back on it now, she hated to admit it but she was rather impressed with her bi-polar vampire pet. He dismembered all nine soldiers in minutes and had gone on bended knee before her. As she sat in her study she thought of their meeting.

_"…My master." His voice rang clear and true. How seductive it sounded in its deep tone. Before Integra could say anything she noticed her uncle stirring. And then she watched as he snapped up with the gun in hand. All her courage had vanished as her guard was let down. She was in a motionless position, a dear caught in the headlights. The bullet zoomed towards her but never reached her._

_A long black covered hand had stretched out and took the bullet. It never even moved. Taking this opportunity she used the stiff arm to level her gun and to keep herself from shaking. Leaning over it as though she were a sharpshooter she aimed the pistol at her uncle. _

_"W-w-wait…!" he pleaded but she shook her head. Her ice blue eyes were now as hard as diamonds. She looked him square in the eye before she spoke._

_"May God have mercy of your disgusting excuse for a soul, Uncle." _

_She pulled the trigger._

_The shot rang as clear as day through the dungeon and for a while all that could be heard was Integra's madly beating heart._

_"Breathe master." Commanded the creature and she let out a breath and then spoke._

_"What is your name?" she asked him, he was surprised at how calm and how collective her voice was. It was as steady as her racing heart. He felt her breathing slow as she tried to calm herself, but there was still the evident strain in her tone._

_"Your father before you, my previous master called Me." he paused as though remembering with a smirk, "Alucard."_

Integra's thoughts as she sat in her study looking out her enormous window were both clouded and weighed heavy. She had barely spoken to the Nosferatu in which she had seen just days before ripping her uncle's henchmen to shreds. He was her savoir, her knight in shinning armor:

He was also insane.

She didn't know what to make of him. But she knew someone who would help her. Walter was supposed to be coming home that day. _Thank God! I don't know how I'll ever survive this without him. _The old butler had done the best he could to make her feel somewhat better about her father's death. He himself feeling the sadness for Arthur had been like a father to him. Integra knowing this full well gazed out her window and waited for Walter. Knowing he would need some time to unpack she didn't care, and she also didn't know if he was there or not but taking a chance after an hour of waiting she dashed from her office and to his room.

Knocking on the door hurriedly it opened almost immediately. But almost wasn't good enough for her. Walter opened the door to look at his young charge and without preamble she threw her arms around his waist.

"Miss Hellsing!" he exclaimed shocked but no less pleased.

"Oh Walter I'm so glad you here!" her words muffled by his clothing. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

"I'm glad to be back, I hope everything was alright while I was gone." And she pulled back and looked into his face her eyes glassed with tears as she began to relay the whole story to him. His face drained off all color as he listened to Integra's tale.

"And now there's this man…vampire! And I don't know what to do, he said he was my servant and I…Walter, where are you going?!" she said trailing after him. He had slipped on his pair of thick black gloves.

"Miss Hellsing…" he turned to face her, "Integra I want you to trust me and do as I say do you understand?"

"Yes, of course Walter." And he nodded.

"Good, follow me." though it killed him to say it. He knew that she would want to come and he would be forced to bring her anyways.

Going in a quick stride Integra did her best to keep up as Walter began to go down to the dungeons using the elevator lift.

"Walter where are we going?"

"To the basement. I will tell you now Integra the little bit you saw of his power was nothing, _nothing _compared to his true power. That is why he was locked up because your father feared he couldn't control Alucard. But that is a story for another time. For now, we will see what our little "friend" of ours is doing." He said and she could have sworn she had seen a faint blush creep up in his cheeks.

"Do you know him Walter?" he turned to her without breaking his stride and decided upon his answer.

"I do, but it was a longtime ago when I was fourteen and came to work for your family." And her eyes widened in shock. _That must mean despite how he looks. That vampire must be really old. I wonder just how old and what's with this power that Walter just told me about. I'm so confused. _And they passed a picture of her father as they flew down the floors of the mansion. _Oh father! What should I do? _She cried and then they finally reached the basement. A chill ran down her spine and she began to tremble from fright as she looked down at the footprints on the floor.

He uncle's footprints.

As though he had sensed her fear, Walter laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"No matter what happens Integra I swear to protect you with my life; you have my word." He said and she looked up at him and nodded.

"Thank you Walter." She replied as strongly as she could and she noticed as he drew his hand back he put them together. Shining slightly in the slits of light through the place were his microfilament strings. And then she could have sworn he smiled a smile that reminded her of the notorious Nosferatu. _Just who are you Walter? _They entered the darkness and it wasn't long before they heard a the same seductively deep voice. Filled with a sadistic happiness and smoothness so out of place for the situation and it was filled with greeting.

"It's been a long time." Said Alucard with a chuckle, "Angel of Death."

"Yes it has, my old friend." And Integra watched as Walter stretched out his fingers. And with a smooth and fluid movement, wires were all around them. "Now how shall we begin?"

In the darkness a satisfied masochistic laughter could be heard.

**_To be continued…_ **

* * *

_A/N: January 12, 2008. This story if you are reading it at the moment is my first fanfiction ever. I will keep this story up and on this site because I feel like it. But it will most likely not be finished. So unless someone out there wants to finish it for me they are more than welcome to. Just ask me. _

_Alright! Part 1: Beginnings is finished and ready to be read and reviewed! I'm currently working on some other Hellsing FanFiction so this story may not be up and running soon with Part 2: New Moon (New Moon and all other titles are owned by the author and are not to be used for any reproduction without the other's consent). I think there will be a Part 3 as well, that is for sure but as for Part 4 it is still being decided. I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks so much and please read and review! Blessed be - Selene08_


End file.
